1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of forming a hybrid nanostructure on graphene, a hybrid nanostructure, and a device including the hybrid nanostructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene has a single layer structure with a 2-dimensional (“2D”) honeycomb-shaped lattice of carbon atoms. Due to its remarkable electronic, optical, chemical, and mechanical characteristics, such as quantum electron transport properties, optical transparency, chemical stability, and mechanical durability, graphene has recently drawn attention for use in nanoscale devices, for example.
Graphene is a promising next-generation transparent conductive material for use instead of a general transparent conductive oxide (“TCO”), such as indium tin oxide (“ITO”) or fluorotin oxide (“FTO”), in a photoelectronic device such as a solar cell or a light emitting diode.
However, to apply graphene in a nanoelectronic device an improved method for forming a nanostructure on graphene is needed.